This invention relates to a pillow suitable for the prevention and/or reduction of snoring. More particularly, this invention relates to a pillow which optimizes the user's breathing passageways by proper head, neck and shoulder positioning.
The problems associated with snoring have been with us since the beginning of time and yet little has been done to properly confront these problems. It is estimated that, in the United States alone, there exists about 10 million "heavy" snorers whose "log sawing" at night tends to cause irritation and long sleepless nights for those who are unlucky enough to be subjected to the snoring. In addition, snoring, especially heavy snoring, presents to the snorer potential health hazards as snoring decreases the amount of oxygen reaching the blood stream. Moreover, it is estimated that about 86% of the male population and 57% of the female population snore to some degree while sleeping; thus, it is evident that the problems associated with snoring effect virtually everyone in some way or another.
Social snoring is a term coined to define the situation where the one that is snoring is not alone. In such situations it is estimated that 15% of men and 52% of women are bothered to some extent by the snoring of another. Social problems are likely to arise in such an environment and it is well documented that snoring is one of the major causes for marital problems. In fact, as a well known advice columnist once stated, "love may be blind, but it is not deaf." A spouse or sleeping partner being subjected to another's snoring night after night loses sleep and inevitably becomes tired and irritable with the irritability being yet another factor which can create friction in a marital setting. A not unusual chain of events for a person placed in such a situation is to first attempt to solve the problem by poking or rolling the snoring partner. Attempts of this sort are usually ineffective and, if effective, only temporary in nature. Hence, the sleeping partner's next step is usually to refuse to sleep in the same room. Finally, in the more aggravated situations, the sleeping partner will refuse to sleep in the same house with divorce being one way of achieving such a goal.
Snoring is an indication that the breathing passageways of the individual snoring are partially blocked. The partial blockage of the breathing passageways during snoring means less oxygen is reaching the blood system and thus there is a greater chance that the individual will be subject to health problems such as heart attacks, strokes and hypertension, all of which are related to the amount of oxygen in the blood stream. Sleep Apnea, a severe snoring disorder where a victim chokes hundreds of times a night, represents even a more severe health hazard which can lead to the above health problems as well as daytime drowsiness and even narcolepsy in the more severe cases.
The causes for snoring include, among other, tongue obstruction (hypopharynx); nasal obstruction (colds, broken nose, etc.); excessive soft palate tissue; pharyngeal narrowing or elasticity; the presence of enlarged tonsils and/or adenoids; and sleep posture.
As the problems associated with snoring are so acute, various articles have been placed on the market in an attempt to provide solutions. These articles have proven to both vary in price, comfort and effectiveness. For instance, articles placed on the market to confront the problems associated with snoring include: (1) indicators which indicate when the sleeper has moved to his back--a position that leads to increased snoring; (2) tongue retaining devices; (3) elastic masks and splints to keep the mouth open; (4) various drugs which stimulate those portions of the body inducive to snoring; (5) expensive forced air machines; and (6) modified pillow shapes.
The foregoing articles known in the prior art have not proven entirely satisfactory to those suffering the plight of snoring. The inadequacies of the prior art result from, among other things, in their being either too expensive, too uncomfortable, ineffective or any combination of the same.